20 Seconds - A Series of Lylan One-Shots
by NicoleLexi.x
Summary: Lylan fluff. Pretty much no storyline, just fluff. Due to popular demand, it's going to be a series of one-shots soon! My first story on FF! Name changed from First Love to 20 Seconds - A Series of Lylan One-Shots


**First Love  
><strong>

**We Bought a Zoo**

**Lily/Dylan**

**NicoleLexi.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own We Bought a Zoo.  
><strong>

_A/N: My first story! It's just fluff. No plot, except maybe first kiss-ish. But I love Lylan fluff, so, here you go. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! :)_

_- NicoleLexi.x_

* * *

><p>It was a month since he told me he loved me. He was lying beside me in a clearing a little ways from the farm house – Our other special place, along with the roof. We were looking for pictures in the clouds, though it was pretty much only I, since he seemed unable to take his eyes off my face.<p>

"That one looks like a dragon." I say, pointing to one.

He slowly drew his eyes away from me to look where I was pointing. "I think it looks like an alligator with wings."

I make a face. "No it doesn't!" I exclaim, play slapping him on the arm. Even though it _did_look a bit like that.

"Whatever you say. Dragon it is." He says, holding his arms up in defeat. I smile, and lay back down. I see him start drawing in his sketchbook out of the corner of my eyes.

"What're you drawing?" I ask, curious. His drawings were so beautiful, if a little morbid at times.

"Guess." He continues to focus on his drawing, and I turn to look at him. "That flower?" I glance over at a daisy. He'd started drawing more cheerful things after we started dating.

"Hm…" He said thoughtfully. He looks up from his drawing at me, then at the daisy. He picked it carefully, and gently placed it in my hair, making my heart skip a beat.

"Now I am." He says with a smile. I move towards him and look at the drawing. A girl who's all smiles and curls looked back at me, her eyes sparkling with joy. He was currently adding a daisy to her hair, complimenting the golden color of sunshine that was her curls.

"It's beautiful, Dyl." I say, almost tearing up. He was drawing _me_. The girl he loved.

"Just like you." He replies with a smile. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I murmur. My face _had_to be beet red. That was the first time he'd ever kissed me, though it was only on the cheek.

We just sat together for a bit, him adding finishing touches to the portrait of me, me watching over his shoulder.

It was getting chillier, and I shivered. He noticed and asked, "Are you cold?"

I shiver again as another gust of wind blows right through me. "A little bit."

"Here" He takes off his hoodie and places it around my shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I can't help but notice how it smells like him. "We probably should head back though."

"Yeah." He replies. "I think I'm done anyway." He closes the book and stands up, offering a hand to help me up, and I gladly take it. We walked like that, hand in hand, me with his hoodie across my shoulders, until we reached his house.

He glanced at his watch. "Crap! Its 6:30 already, we're late for dinner. Dad's going to kill me"

We walk inside and smell spaghetti instantly. Since his dad and my aunt had been dating, we had been eating more home cooked food at Dylan's house. I peek into the dining room. There was no one there. Obviously, we had missed dinner.

"Well, there's still some in the fridge, if you want it." We jump when we hear Aunt Kelly behind us.

"Okay, thanks." We both say in unison.

We fixed us some leftovers and ate on the roof. When we finished, we sat together and watched the sunset.

"It's so inspiring." I murmur, in awe of the beautiful hues of orange and reds making way to the purples and blues of twilight.

He glances over at me and smiles, and I realize that he's going to kiss me. He leans in slowly, making sure I was okay with it. When our lips touch, it feels almost magical. He places his hand on the small of my back to pull me closer to him. After a few seconds the kiss is over, and even though it was short, it felt like the best few moments in my entire life.

"I love you." He says, smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there you have it! I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!_ _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
